Coming Out Of The Closet
by xAngelOfSorrow
Summary: Oneshot: What would happen if Duo and Heero somehow got trapped in a closet? Maybe you should read and find out? 1x2 MATURE CONTENT!


A/N

Heeeyyy guys, this is just a random I story I wrote when I had only like two hours of sleep. So sorry if it's not that good… but hey someone might like it sooo imam post it x3 ohh and if you do read this PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me want to keep writing and if I write more the more you get to read new material about Duo and Heero. Oh and I do story requests. :D Soooo let's get this story goinggg! Don't own gundam anything if I did then I'd put a tutu on heero and have him spinning in circles on his tippy toes with his arms up over his head in the 6th arm position for ballet. xD

3 1x2, mentions 3x4.

Summary: What would happen if Duo and Heero somehow got trapped in a closet? Maybe you should read and find out?

_**WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT AND MALExMALE SITUATIONS. IF YOU ARE AGAINST THIS THEN PLEASE STOP READING.**_

Title: Coming Out of the Closet

Duo's POV

"Eye spyyy sooomeethingggg…. Black!"

"…"

"I know this is a hard one… Take your time Hee-chan…"

"Hn."

"Can't figure it out can ya?"

"…Everything is black in here baka…"

"So you admit you can't figure it out?"

"…"

"It's your shadow!"

"Hn."

"Oh stop beinggg such a soooree looser Hee-chan."

"…"

"Okay, I know were in a bit of a situation here, but whatever you do don't panic. There is absolutely no reason to panic. Okay? I mean it's just a towel closet… With hardly any room… And no light… and for some reason won't open from the inside… BUT STILL! Just calm down Hee-chan, for my sake just calm down... Quat and Tro should be back from there date soon… so please… Stay calm…"

"Hn…"

"And what's that supposed to mean mister?!"

"…"

"How did this even happen?! Who gets locked in a freaking towel closet anyways! This is all your fault Ro'!"

"…"

"Don't use that tone of silence with me mister!"

I squirmed a little. Trying to find a little more room since my knee was pressing hard into the door frames corner.

"Gah! Heero your gun is pressing into my back, could ya move it?"

I shifted again, and heard a soft choked sound come from Heero behind me. I stopped in confusion, wondering if maybe I hurt him.

"Hee-chan?"

"Stop moving around baka!"

The way he spoke was different than usual. It sounded strained, and deeper. I stayed silent, thinking about the situation and coming up with only one other solution.

"Hey Ro'?"

"…"

"You don't have ya gun on ya do ya?"

"…"

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt Heero's body tense up, and he started to push me away. Only resulting in pushing me painfully into the wall in front of me.

"Ow! Fuckin stop Heero!"

"Hn."

I huffed in annoyance once his pushing stopped. Then, just on a whim I leaned back onto him. Curious about what his reaction might be. I blushed thankful that it was dark and neither of us could see anything. I heard Heero take in a quick breath and hold it in. I bit my lip. This was the perfect situation to make a move on the guy I have been in love with since the day I first met him… Maybe I could just make a small move… Tease him a bit…

In the end I decided to take the risk. If he decided to kill me after, then to hell with it. At least I had tried to show my feelings. I slid down his body, then back up. Grinding against him, teasing his slightly hard dick I felt on my back. I heard Heero groan quietly. Suddenly his hands slid onto my hips. He halfheartedly tried to push me away, but I remained where I was leaned against him. Grinding against him again I felt his warm breath stirring my hair, making it tickle me. I leaned my head over to the side a little, onto Heero's shoulder.

"…Maxwell…"

His voice sounded shaky and rough. I felt him push his hips against me, causing me to moan as I felt his hard erection rub against me. His hands tightened on my hips, as I once again grinded on him. By now my own dick was rock hard, pulsing with the need for attention?

"Duo…"

The way he said my first name made me shiver. Heero Freaking Yuy was turned on. And acted like he actually wanted me! Suddenly his lips were on the sensitive skin of my neck. Kissing, nipping softly and sucking. His hands were rubbing gently from my hips to my lower stomach, under my nightshirt. As time went on his hand kept getting closer to my boxers. He slips his hand over the fabric of my boxers and massaged my dick gently.

I moaned and thrust my hips forward into his touch. Happiness and excitement flowing through my body. After coaxing a few more small moans from me, he started tugging the front of my boxers down, freeing my hard erection from the restricting fabric. He grabbed it firmly with one hand, while the other slid around my waist gently. He rubbed his own erection against my back side, softly moaning against my neck. Pumping his hand on my erection slowly, teasing me thoroughly enough to where I tried to thrust into his hand. His arm around my waist prevented me from doing so, and after a few more minutes of torture I moaned out a plea for more.

"Ro' pleaseee…"

I didn't know how much more I could take with this teasing shit. Thankfully he answered my plea with a hard bite to my neck, and faster hand thrusts. I moaned and grinded against him. The images of Heero's cock penetrating my ass, being deep within me, going deep and fast. The thoughts the rushed into my mind caused me to go over the edge. With one last thrust into his hand I moaned out as my body tensed and I started Cumming all over Heero's hand.

Heero kissed my neck as I finished. A few minutes of stillness and hard breathing passed before I felt him shift behind me. To my surprise I felt him tug the back of my boxers down. I then felt I slight pressure at my back entrance as he teased the muscles there, until finally it stopped resisting and his finger slipped in with ease. He must have been using my cum as a lube… He slowly moved his finger in and out, preparing me with gentleness. After a few minutes he slid his finger out, and then it came back, joined with a second one. Moving both fingers in and out, stretching the muscles within so that I would accept his cock within me. Finally he pulled out his fingers, and I shifted into a better position for him.

He rubbed his hard erection against my entrance, spreading his pre-cum there; I then felt a slight pressure as my muscles resisted. Then a few seconds later he slipped inside me. I tensed as I felt the slight burn of penetration and forced myself to relax. Heero must have felt my discomfort, because he took it really slow, going in and back then in a little more. Until all of him was finally in me. He stopped allowing me to get use to the feeling, as the burning started to fade. After I made sure I was okay, I smiled a little and whispered.

"Kay' I'm ready Ro'"

Without needing to be told twice, he started thrusting slowly. Sliding in and out at a good speed. He started to gain speed with every few thrusts in me, and his groans of pleasure was enough to get me rock hard again. As he thrust into me, he grabbed onto my cock and moved his hand at the speed of his thrusts. I leaned forward against the wall in front of me a little more. Suddenly, the next thrust that came made me see stars as Heero hit my prostate. The moan that came from me must have excited him more because he started thrusting faster and harder. Hitting my prostate every few thrusts in. My body was in sheer pleasure.

"Shit Ro' imam cum…"

Heero moaned in reply, and kept going. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and my brain short circuited as Heero hit my prostate again, sending me over into sweet oblivion again. A few seconds into my orgasum I heard heero groan more and felt a warm substance flow inside me. It took us a few minutes to catch out breaths. Heero slid out of me and I leaned my shoulder on the closet door. Feeling as happy as I ever have.

Suddenly out of nowhere, I was falling. A few seconds later I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor in the hallway with Quatre staring at me then at Heero, taking in our situation. Then a huge smile lit his face.

"Oops, sorry didn't mean to interrupt guys."

I blushed and looked at Heero who was buttoning his pants and taking a step out. He remained silent.

"OH MY GOD MAXWELL! IN THE FREAKING TOWEL CLOSET?!"

I strained my neck to see behind Quatre, and saw Trowa and Wu Fei there. Trowa was hiding his smile behind his hand as he stepped up next to his lover Quatre, and Wu Fei was looking at me furiously.

"Sorry Fei, but I kept imagining you naked and using these towels and I just couldn't help myself…"

I winked at him and made a jerking off motion with my hand, where my dick was under my nightshirt. I laughed as he turned running down the hall with a bloody nose yelling something about indecency. I turned my attention to Quatre and Trowa.

"Since when have you two been going out?!"

I blushed and bit my lip, looking at Quatre for a while then glanced at Heero, who was just standing there leaning against the door frame of the closet.

"Uhm… Well…"

I blushed more, not knowing what to say, since I seriously had no clue what the answer was. Then to my surprise Heero's hand appeared in front of me, offering to help me up. I grabbed it as he answered Quatre's question.

"Today..."

I was now standing there blushing and grinning like a fool. Heero the guy I loved actually wants to be with me! Quatre beamed at us happily.

"Well thanks for coming out of the closet guys."

I groaned at Quatre's lame joke that had him in a fit of giggles. Heero just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Everything in that moment felt right, as Heero brought his lips to mine. I had finally found my true happiness in the world.

~Enddddddd :D

A/N – well there ya go. If it gets a lot of good reviews maybe I'll write another chapter on the two of them and how they act now that there together? Maybe? Who knows? Well don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
